


The Legend Of Korra Meets The Girl On The Train

by orphan_account



Category: The Girl On The Train, The Legend of Korra - Fandom, The divergent series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fanfic is about me in the avatar series as well as a crossover with The Girl On The Train.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up where the old one left off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new story

I wake with a start and look around, but I’m on the train, it bumps over the rails. I look to my left, where Kuvira stands with Korra and Baatar, they're talking quietly to one another. But soon they notice that I’m awake.

“Hey.” Korra says.

“Hey.” I say back.

“How was your nap?”

“Not bad.”

Korra looks over at Kuvira and they smile at each other. I stand confused, wondering what they’re smiling at. 

“What are you smiling at?” I finally ask.

Neither of them respond and Kuvira walks over to me and I give her a confused look. Kuvira is silent for awhile and she looks back at Korra. Korra nods and Kuvira turns back to me.

Finally she speaks “Christine will you… um.” She stops and swallows hard, she get’s down on one knee and pulls out something from her pocket. A box. She opens it up, revealing a germanite ring inside. She starts to speak again. “Christine will you marry me?”

I stand frozen for a moment. I was not expecting that. I try to say something but the words don’t come. Finally I say “Yes.”

“Yes!” Kuvira exclaims.

She slides the ring onto my finger and we both kiss for a moment. When we break away from the kiss, Korra cheers.

Me and Kuvira kiss again and when we break away, I start to cry happily. “I love you Kuvira.”

She responds with another kiss. “I love you too Christine.”

* * *

 

We reach the edge of the city. Me and Kuvira lean out the side of the train car. 

“Jump.” I shout over the wind. We jump together out of the train car. 

We all jump out and we land on our feet. We keep walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this new one.


End file.
